


8 Makes 1 Family

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headspace, Love, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hongjoong and Seonghwa did not have one little or two littles or even three. They hadsix. Six littles that they would never trade the world for.OrAteez really lack little space stories and the author is going to fix that.Requests desperately needed~Daily Updates
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 79
Kudos: 570
Collections: Anonymous





	1. His Smallest Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really love little space stories and I saw that Ateez barely have any so this drabble (?) collection was born. I hope you enjoy~

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Hongjoong jumped from the sudden calls. His eyes snapped open and he blinked a couple of times. When had he even closed them? Hongjoong shook his head to wave the exhaustion away and sat up straight on the couch he had been slouched on.

“Daddy! Daddy!” The calls were much closer now.

Hongjoong, much more awake now, turned around immediately at hearing his nickname being said. One of the boys had slipped into their headspace?

Hongjoong smiled when he finally saw who had been the one to desperately call him. Mingi grinned as he bounced down the hallway and into the living room.

“Daddy! Daddy! Play! Please? Play with Mingi!” Mingi smiled happily as he playfully crashed himself against the back of the couch that Hongjoong sat on.

All of Hongjoong's tiredness faded away at the sight of one of his little boys. The younger members always slip into their little headspace here and then, some more than others. It didn't matter if it was from exhaustion or pure excitement because either way Seonghwa and Hongjoong were always ready for them with open arms.

It seemed like today, little Mingi was the one who had come out to play.

Hongjoong admired the tall little and noticed that Seonghwa must have attended him already. He wore one of his favorite little space outfits, a bubblegum pink jumper and matching color sweatpants (that contrasted well with his red vibrant hair), along with a red fluffy kitty headband over his equally as fluffy hair. Seonghwa most of the time allowed the boys to wear whatever accessories they wanted when little. Hongjoong was impressed with what his little Mingi had chosen today.

“Play? What does my strawberry want to play today?” Hongjoong asked as he motioned Mingi over.

The tall boy bounced around the couch and threwf himself to sit forwards on Hongjoong's lap. The caregiver wrapped his arms around the Little’s waist and playfully nuzzled his face into the crook of Mingi’s neck when the boy sat back. The boy may be tall but Hongjoong always saw him as his smallest strawberry (a nickname he adored to call the little after he got his red hair).

Mingi looked down and fiddled around with his favorite baby blue Dinosaur stuffie, Baby (“Cause it's a baby like me!”), and shyly answered,

“Zombies.”

Hongjoong cracked a big smile. He adored how cute Mingi can be when he was small. He was loud and crazy, but he could equally be as shy and quiet. Each one of their littles were unique and Hongjoong wouldn't change any of them for the world.

“Zombies? Who’s the zombie? Is it me? Am I a zombie who’s hungry for Mingis?” Hongjoong proceeded to mockingly chomp close to Mingi’s cheek.

Mingi laughed and leaned his head back and away from Hongjoong's teeth.

“No! No! _Mingi_ wanna be zombie. An' daddy has to hide from me first so zombie won't eat you! Then I find you!” Mingi explained.

“Ahhh.” Hongjoong nodded. In his opinion, it kind of sounded like hide and seek but if Mingi wanted to call it zombies then why not. “I got it, baby. I'll go hide, okay? And you count.” Hongjoong stood up once Mingi excitedly jumped off.

It was difficult at first to find a good hiding place in their living room, but Hongjoong decided that the area beneath their computer desk (where people’s feet would usually be stretched out) would have to do. He thought he was pretty safe until Seonghwa passed by and he nearly crushed his fingers from where he was crouched.

“Hwa!” Hongjoong harshly whispered. He could hear Mingi still counting from the other side of the room.

“Jesus Christ!” Seonghwa almost cursed. He had jumped from walking any further and his heart may have skipped a beat or two. Once he had calmed down, he questioningly looked down and raised an eyebrow at Hongjoong hiding.

“Mingi wanted me to play Zombies with him. I'm hiding.” Hongjoong quickly explained in a whisper.

“Twen-ty se-ven!”

“Ahh.” Seonghwa understood after hearing Mingi count.

“I’m really glad you're playing with him. He had been feeling a bit down that no one else wanted to play with him because they weren't little and also tired.” Seonghwa sadly explained.

“Yeah I had been drifting off too but you know I can never reject any of our littles.” Hongjoong smiled.

Seonghwa chuckled and shook his head. He _definitely_ knew. They were both pretty whipped for the boys.

“Well, maybe play with him for a bit more and then take a nap. Practice was really hard on all of us today.” Seonghwa advised.

Hongjoong assured him that he will and let the other scurry off again. The leader was pretty tired but he wanted to continue to play with his little for a bit more.

~~~

“Found you!!!”

Hongjoong gasped dramatically for the fifth time. “You found me!”

Mingi giggled and nodded. Hongjoong's heart melted every time he saw that gummy smile.

“Hmmm. But you know what I'm going to do this time? I think _I_ want to be the one to eat you!” Hongjoong scrunched his nose.

“No, wait, daddy- !” Mingi couldn't defend himself because he was suddenly pulled down onto Hongjoong's lap.

Mingi shrieked and laughed when Hongjoong began to playfully bite his arm and head and cheek.

“Daddy! 'm the zombie! Not you!” Mingi laughed.

“Zombie? No, I don't think so. Who's smallest strawberry are you, hm?” Hongjoong began to tickle the Little’s sides.

“Daddy!” Mingi shrieked again and couldn't contain his laughs. “Daddy's smallest strawberry!” He exclaimed as he tried to pry off Hongjoong’s attacking hands.

Hongjoong finally stopped and allowed Mingi to rest on the floor on his back. He was out of breath from laughing so much and the five rounds of zombies probably didn't help. Even his kitty headband had fallen long ago. Hongjoong watched as the little let out a quiet but big yawn.

“Okay, baby. Time for nap time. Let's go.” Hongjoong patted the boy’s hips before standing up from the floor himself.

“No~ Play again!” Mingi whined pitifully. “I- I wanna be with daddy...” He quietly added with a pout.

Hongjoong felt his heart crack at the miserable sounding tone. “Aww, baby. How about if I take a nap with you? Will you sleep then?” Hongjoong asked as he looked down at the boy who still remained laying on his back.

Mingi’s whining paused. “Daddy an’ Mingi cuddles?” He carefully asked.

Hongjoong laughed. “Yes. Mingi and Daddy can cuddle.”

This is how Hongjoong found himself having the best nap of his life. He was laying comfortably in bed, cuddling away with Mingi, his favorite and smallest strawberry.


	2. Heart Falters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying the first chapter!! I really hope you enjoy this one as well <3

If Seonghwa had a dollar for every time one of his boys scared him, he would have been able to purchase that Louis Vuitton bag he had seen on the store’s window last week.

Seriously, how has he not ended up at the hospital yet from all the heart falters?

“Joong-ah! Watch him _please_.” Seonghwa begged as he almost witnessed Yeosang fall on his face if it hadn't been for Yunho who had quickly grabbed his arm as a reflex.

“Relax, hwa. They're having fun.” Hongjoong said without looking up from where he sat on his couch. He smiled as he admired Yeosang giggling about the room (as if he wasn't just about to get a nasty bruise) and an older headspace Yunho chasing him around the room.

Yeosang woke up to a small headspace of one (almost two) today while Yunho woke up to a bigger headspace of six. Although a big difference in age, Yunho seemed ecstatic that he would be playing a big brother role to the obviously adorable baby.

“I can help take care of him, Appa!” Yunho had jumped up and down. How can Seonghwa be afraid when he had smiled like that?

Sadly, Seonghwa had trusted him too much if even Hongjoong, the actual caregiver, couldn't help settle his nerves. Sometimes, he thought Hongjoong could be his next little.

“I got you!” Yunho exclaimed.

Yeosang adorably shrieked when Yunho’s arms wrapped around his waist. His pacifier dropped from his lips and he curled into himself when Yunho lightly tickled him. The giggles leaving his mouth were music to people’s ears.

“Daddy! I got him!” Yunho easily picked Yeosang off the floor and carried him back to Hongjoong.

“You did! Now, what are we going to do with our Sangie? Are we going to eat him?” Hongjoong scrunched his nose when Yunho sat Yeosang next to the older on the couch.

Yeosang coiled back on the couch and laughed when Hongjoong's hands began to crawl over his body.

“Eat him? No daddy! We can't eat Yeosangie!” Yunho gasped. He turned his head back to Seonghwa who watched fondly from the doorway. “Appa! We shouldn't eat Sangie, right? He's not food!” Yunho pouted.

“You're right, puppy. There's no way I'm cooking our little Sangie for dinner.” Seonghwa humored the little.

“You won't? Then what should we do with him, huh?” Hongjoong asked as he gently pried Yeosang's fingers from his mouth. Where did his pacifier even go?

“How about we…” Yunho paused to think. Then, his eyes lit up when he got his idea. “We give him kisses!”

Now Seonghwa was scared again. He watched as Hongjoong and Yunho began to attack the baby at the same time. Yeosang’s shrieks were loud when his face began to get peppered with kisses. His laughs seemed so innocent and joyful, but Seonghwa was really scared that he was going to pass out from the way his face turned red.

_At this rate I'm getting two bags,_ Seonghwa could only think.

What occurred next seemed to have happened way too quick for anyone to properly comprehend what exactly happened. One second the room was filled with loud laughter, and the second it was filled with heartbreaking sobs. It all began with just a simple-

“Yunho! Where'd you leave my charger?! My phone is about to die!” Wooyoung shouted oh so loudly and oh so sudden. Seonghwa had even jumped.

Wooyoung ran into the living room with a desperate look as he held out his ‘dying phone.’ Where had he even come from? The back door? Wooyoung wasn't even home ten minutes ago.

If Wooyoung had scared Seonghwa, then he nearly frightened Yunho half to death. The male jumped to his feet at hearing his name being suddenly called. The little looked up with a questioning look at what Wooyoung was asking.

That is how another dollar was added for Seonghwa.

Yunho had stood up all of a sudden that the little didn't think twice that he had been the one supporting Yeosang's back. The fact that Yeosang had been at the edge of the couch helped no bit as well. The second Yunho’s body was gone, baby Yeosang was sent falling back. Hongjoong or Yunho weren't quick enough to grab him and Yeosang landed on the floor with his head smacking flat onto their hard wooden floors. A loud thud followed the collision.

Seonghwa wasn't sure how his heart was still functioning at this point. The caregiver was quick to run over their way.

Yeosang's eyes had closed from the hard impact, but both caregivers immediately noticed the glimmer in them once he opened his eyes again. Everyone's heart cracked when his bottom lip jutted out as he slowly brought up his hand to the back of his head.

“Sangie! Are you okay? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” Yunho repeatedly apologized. He kneeled down next to Yeosang's sprawled out figure. The Little's face showed how worried and frightened he was for the younger.

The boys around Yunho realized that the frightened tone only made it worse. Yeosang didn't like his scared tone because it made _him_ scared to think that he had gotten really hurt.

Yeosang broke down into heart wrenching sobs. His tears rolled down his cheeks and he began to raise his arms up for anyone to hold him. Hongjoong didn't attempt to pick him up in the presence of the overprotective mother hen, Park Seonghwa.

“You're okay, baby boy. You're okay.” Seonghwa (like expected) picked up Yeosang into his arms. Yeosang had always been the smaller and skinnier one from the boys and therefore easier to carry. Although he was very lightweight, Seonghwa was thankful for it at the moment because having Yeosang so close to him seemed to be comforting him just as much as it was for the baby.

Yeosang had been calming down (reducing to just sniffles) when Seonghwa froze at the sound of another person's sobs.

_Okay, let's make it three bags then,_ Seonghwa thought.

He turned around and he saw Hongjoong and Yunho on the couch. Wooyoung must have been dismissed off by Hongjoong. Seonghwa couldn't comprehend where the cries were coming from until he saw Hongjoong quickly move forward towards Yunho. Seonghwa caught a glimpse of Yunho’s red tear stained face before he crushed it into Hongjoong's shoulder. Now all Seonghwa could hear was the loud muffled sobs that escaped from his little.

“Puppy, sweetheart, why are you crying?” Hongjoong asked as he hugged the other close. He rocked the boy and rubbed circles over his back. Yunho mumbled a few things but neither Hongjoong or Seonghwa could understand. They asked Yunho to repeat what he said once he had calmed down enough to speak.

“I- I hurt, Yeosangie.” Yunho said into Hongjoong's shoulder. He seemed ready to cry again. “I- 'm supposed to take care of baby. An’ I- hurt him 'stead. M-Made him cry.” Yunho cried again.

“No. No. Yunho. It's okay. It was an accident. Yeosang knows you didn't mean to hurt him. Right, honey?” Seonghwa asked the boy who had been watching Yunho with wide eyes.

The oldest could see that Yeosang didn't exactly comprehend what was wrong.

“ 'unho cry?” Yeosang quietly asked. “Sad?” He asked Hongjoong and Seonghwa. He had just calmed down but by the way his lip was sticking out to a pout again made Seonghwa fear that he was going to cry again.

“Yunho thinks our Sangie is hurt. Is Sangie okay?” Seonghwa asked as he walked closer to Hongjoong and Yunho.

“Sangie hurt?” Yeosang asked with a confused tone. “No. Sangie okay! Look!” Yeosang smiled and outstretched his arms as if to show that he wasn't hurt in any part of his body.

Yunho sniffed after he looked up from Hongjoong’s shoulder. He rubbed his eyes with his long sleeve.

“You see, puppy. Our Yeosangie is okay!” Hongjoong grinned. He looked away from Yunho and up to Yeosang. “Does Sangie want to help our Yunho feel better?" Hongjoong got closer to Yeosang. "I think _he_ might wants some kisses now.” Hongjoong whispered over to the baby as if it was a secret.

Yeosang gasped and nodded rapidly. He outstretched his arms over to Hongjoong and the leader happily took him into his arms and sat him on his lap.

“ 'unho! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Yeosang crawled over to Yunho.

Yunho had just put his hand down from rubbing his eye when he felt Yeosang give him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Then another. And another. Yunho giggled as the baby kissed his face, much like how he had been doing just a few minutes. They tickled!

Seonghwa watched from where he stood and couldn't help but smile again. God, no matter how many times these boys scared him, he really couldn't live without them. He loved his littles so much and no matter how many times his heart faltered, he knew it was worth it every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll be starting requests soon so if you have a request, please comment them down below! They're extremely needed and appreciated. Have a good day~!!!


	3. Sleepless In The Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' How about San and woo playing together and just being a loud mess?? '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for this request! I hope I did justice?

“Woo!”

“San!”

Wooyoung and San were sent into a fit of giggles. The younger of the two cuddled his face closer to other’s neck, his hair tickling San’s face.

The littles had just woken up ten minutes ago, but they were already extremely energetic. The two had fallen asleep together after a long day of practice and they had awoken cuddled up against each other, both in little space. If Wooyoung was affectionate when he was big, then he might as well be glue when he was little. He did not plan on letting San go today.

“Wooyoungie, up! Let's play! Let's play! Let's play!” San began to tap on Wooyoung's back.

The little pouted at first at the thought of getting up, but... playing wasn't such a bad idea. It was never too early to play!

“Okay! Let's play…” Wooyoung thought for a moment. His lips formed into a sneaky smirk. “Tag! You're it!” He touched San’s shoulder before he jumped off the bed and ran out the room.

“That's not fair!” San pouted after he realized what was going on. He kicked the covers away from his body before jumping off the bed as well. He was glad he was fast.

“I'm gonna get you!!!” San yelled as loud as possible so he made sure the other heard, wherever he was.

Wooyoung was scared for his life, but he was also laughing hysterically. This was fun! He loved playing with San, or any little if he was being honest. He just really loved having fun.

“You can't get me!” Wooyoung retorted back just as loud. His footsteps shook the entire dorm as he ran. He was sure a few of their decorations fell from the movement, but he didn't care. Again, he was having fun!

“He can't. But I can.” A new deep voice suddenly said.

Wooyoung gasped when he felt himself being grabbed. Strong arms lifted him off the floor and before he could yelp he was already over someone's shoulder.

With his vision upside down, he saw San come into vision. He heard the other little snicker.

“Haha! Jongho hyung caught you! You in trouble now.” San stuck out his tongue.

Sadly, San had spoken too soon because his arm had been quickly grabbed on by Jongho. The little gasped and he whined when Jongho began walking away from the living room with the two littles in his grasp.

“J-Jon-ho hyung~ Down! Down!” Wooyoung whined and kicked. He even shed some fake tears so he could be put down.

“Sannie and Wooyoungie playingggg! 'et go!” San was equally as frustrated and failed to attempt to tug his arm away from the maknae’s hold.

Jongho finally made it to the hall that had everyone's bedroom doors. San stopped squirming when he realized almost all of the members were right outside their door. They all looked half asleep or completely asleep actually. San giggled because Yunho looked funny standing with his eyes closed.

“Hyungs!” Jongho called out with his deep voice (probably from the sleep). Actually, now looking at it, Jongho looked half asleep too.

 _Why does everyone look like sleepy heads?_ San wondered. His thoughts stopped short when he saw what room they had stopped in front of.

“Oh! Appa! Daddy!” San loudly yelled at the sight of his (also sleepy looking) caregivers.

The entire dorm groaned at his high pitch. San frowned. Why was everyone like that?

“Hyungs, your littles are disturbing my sleep.” Jongho croaked out.

Wooyoung yelped when he was suddenly put back on his feet. He was about to pull away from Jongho when he finally saw his caregivers. They...didn't really look happy at them. Wooyoung grabbed Jongho's arm and hid behind him.

“Littles? That’s what that was? I thought we were having an earthquake.” Mingi said through squinted vision. “I'm going back to sleep then.” The boy yawned before heading back to his room. Yunho and Yeosang did the same after realizing what all the noise was about.

“Jon-ho-hyung. No go!” Wooyoung pleaded when Jongho let go of San and Wooyoung.

“Sorry you two. I'm tired. Good luck.” Jongho gave them a thumbs up half asleep before he disappeared into his room.

Someone cleared their throat. “Boys,”

Wooyoung and San sheepishly turned back to Seonghwa and Hongjoong standing at their bedroom doorway. Seonghwa's arms were crossed and Hongjoong's fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Why are you two exactly awake right now?” Hongjoong calmly asked.

“We were playing!” San loudly and happily answered.

The caregivers winced at the high volume.

“Baby, do you know exactly what time it is right now?” Seonghwa patiently asked as well.

Wooyoung and San looked over at each other. Wooyoung cocked his head and San simply shrugged.

“It's 4 in the morning, you two.” Hongjoong answered.

“Oh!” Wooyoung perked up. “Morning! B-Bweakfast time!” Wooyoung jumped.

“Oh! Sannie wan’ pancakes!” San joined in.

Seonghwa cracked a smile. _God, at least they're cute._

“No, boys. It's not breakfast time. It's still sleeping time. Come on.” Seonghwa began to move forward to get the two back into bed.

“Nooo.” Wooyoung whined.

“No sleep.” San whined as well.

“Hwa,” Hongjoong spoke. He was almost falling asleep on the spot. “Let's just let them sleep in our room. We’ll be able to keep an eye on them and I'm sure they’ll enjoy cuddles.” Hongjoong said the last part a little louder.

“Cuddles?!” Wooyoung gasped. “With Appa and Daddy!!” He loudly exclaimed and jumped. Wooyoung loved cuddles!

Seonghwa winced again. “Yes, but only if you two can be more quiet. The others are trying to sleep.”

“We can be quiet!” San yelled. Hongjoong gave him a look.

“Oh,” San paused to correct himself. “We can be quiet.” He loudly whispered instead.

Hongjoong thought that was good enough.

Wooyoung and San happily slept for the rest of the night, or morning, actually. The two cuddled with one another and Hongjoong and Seonghwa happily cuddled from behind. For two very loud little boys, they sure slept soundlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the people who have been reading this story. It really means a lot. I'll be writing and completing requests for the next couple of updates. Thank you so much ~ See you tomorrow!


	4. Baby Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of requests for Baby Jongho so here you go! I hope you enjoy it!

Jongho liked attention.

Heck, Jongho _loved_ attention.

It could be about his voice, or his dancing, or even his outfit and Jongho would just beam at the compliment. He became really happy and giddy that if he had been feeling stressed before, then all of it would just melt away by a single praise.

Jongho had a pretty stable mentality because of this. The other members would slip into their little headspace to balance out their mental health (like Mingi and Wooyoung) and sure Jongho could as well, but he didn't really see much use for it. He was happy and fine with how he worked.

Well, he had been fine up until this particular week. 

Jongho wasn't feeling good. He wasn't sick. He was just feeling tired and...empty. The boys were on a tough schedule this month due to comebacks and their promotions in Japan. They ran left and right, practiced in between, and flew on airplanes over night. It was such a toll that Jongho was having a tough time trying to keep up with it.

Apparently, he hadn't been the only one feeling this way because on the one miraculous day that they had no planned schedule until noon, _four_ of the members had slipped at the same time. Jongho felt a bit overwhelmed by that too if he was being honest.

“Jongho hyung! J-Jongho hyung! Piggyback? P’ease? Up! Up!” Wooyoung had ran straight towards him when he had woken up that morning. He had just opened the door a second ago and he already had a little in front of him.

“No! Me! San first! San go first!” San suddenly appeared from around the corner.

“Nooo.” Little Wooyoung whined. “I go first! I said p’ease!” The boy pouted as he stood in front of Jongho. He looked up at Jongho with pitiful eyes.

Jongho was about to open his mouth when an ear piercing wail interrupted him from down the hall. He winced.

“It’s mine! Mine! Mine!” Mingi yelled at the top of his lungs. 

“You need to share!” Yunho shouted just as equally loud.

“No! Baby is Mingi’s! Daddy gave it to Mingi only!” Mingi wailed again from wherever he was in the dorm.

“Pleaseeee J-Jongho hyung! San first!” 

Jongho looked down and he suddenly remembered the two littles in front of him. San wouldn’t stop tugging his left arm and Wooyoung wouldn’t stop tugging his right arm. Jongho groaned and threw his head back. He was getting a headache already and he had just woken up.

“Boys!” Jongho opened his eyes and looked over to the sound of the voice. He almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw Seonghwa at the end of the hall.

“Jongho looks exhausted. Why don’t you two go see if Yeosang wants to play with you two?” Seonghwa offered.

“Yeosang up?” Wooyoung lit up first at the sound of his close friend.

“Yeah! Yeosang! Yeosang!” San cheered. He quickly let go of Jongho’s arm and ran away in search for Yeosang. Wooyoung followed in tow.

Jongho released a sigh and ran a hand through his hair since he had his arm back. He was so thankful that Mingi’s wails had stopped too. Hongjoong must have taken care of the situation.

“Hey. You okay?”

Jongho jumped when he noticed Seonghwa standing right next to him. He didn’t even realize his hyung had walked closer to him.

“Yeah. I just…” Jongho trailed as he searched for a response. Was he okay?

“You don't look so good. Are you sick?” Seonghwa asked. The elder was ready to put the back of his palm on the younger’s forehead when Jongho ducked away.

“Hyung, I'm fine. I'm sure.” Jongho lied. Well, did he lie? He wasn't feeling sick. He was just...tired?

Jongho sighed. “I'm going back to bed.” He decided on. They had a few more hours to rest. He could go back to sleep and hopefully he felt better later on.

Seonghwa frowned when Jongho ducked back into his room and closed the door before he could say anything more. His eyes narrowed. He was going to be sure to tell Hongjoong about this so they can keep an eye on their maknae. For now, he was going to let the other be. Maybe he was just exhausted.

~~~

Jongho didn't feel any better. A whole week has gone by and Jongho was sure he had only became worse. It was just _too_ much. They were always dancing. Singing. Then practicing. Then dancing again. And again. And again. And again. They had to come rehearse at 4am for god sakes because it was the only time their slot was available. When was the last time they had properly slept?

“Wow, Jongho. You did really good! Your voice was really made from angels.” Mingi had ran up to him after they were done with their music show performance. All of the members and some staff were walking back to their dressing room to get ready for their next scheduled performance.

Jongho hummed in response. He didn't even pay attention to Mingi’s words. He was tired. He was hot. He was _sweaty_. He wanted to sleep.

“Hey, you okay?” Mingi frowned. Usually Jongho would light up whenever Mingi praised him. Now, it seemed as if Jongho had deflated instead. Mingi wrapped his arm around Jongho's shoulder. The rapper had stopped smiling and instead his face reflected his concern.

Jongho stilled at the touch. Mingi’s body heat was making him feel worse. He didn't want to be touched by anyone. Mingi was sweaty and _icky._ Jongho wanted to go home. He was tired. He wanted his-

“I’m fine, okay!” Jongho yelled. He harshly pulled himself away from Mingi, leaving the other in shock after finding his balance.

The staff and members around him turned their way, but neither Jongho or Mingi said anything. Yeosang and San looked over to the two and then over to Hongjoong or Seonghwa. All of them looked concerned now. Jongho ignored the others and looked down as they continued to walk towards their dressing room. He was glad no one said anything. He might have started crying right then and there from frustration.

~~~

Six hours. They were given six hours to rest until they had another schedule. Six _whole_ hours. Yeosang, Wooyoung, San, and Mingi fell asleep before their head even hit the pillow. They were running on 2 hours of sleep, so no one was surprised. Yunho decided to be bold and play video games he had missed out on. Yunho was glad San was a deep sleeper because the boy didn't even move when he had accidentally dropped his game controller. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were in their room but Jongho wasn't sure if they were sleeping. They had looked pretty awake unlike the others who had walked into the dorm like zombies.

So what was Jongho doing?

He was laying in bed trying not to have a breakdown. He was tired. All he had been wanting to do all week is sleep, but now that he finally had the chance, he couldn't. He just _couldn't._ Jongho almost screamed into his pillow. 

“Jongho?” The maknae almost had a heart attack from the sudden deep voice in the dark room. “You okay?”

Oh, Mingi. It was Mingi. Why did he wake up?

Wait, did he actually scream into his pillow? Was he that loud that he had managed to wake _Mingi_ up? The boy who slept through their fire alarm?

“Jongho?” Mingi asked again. 

Mingi was talking to him. Why didn't Jongho answer him? Mingi was waiting. But, Jongho was tired. He was so so so tired. He also felt...far away. He hadn't felt like this in so long. So far. So...fuzzy.

Mingi rubbed his eyes before he blinked himself more awake. “Jongho, what's wro- ?”

Mingi’s eyes widened and he quickly sat up on his side, his arm supporting him up. Jongho’s eyes were filled with unshed tears.

“Jongho, what's wrong? Why are you crying?” Mingi softly asked. He paused when a thought crossed his mind.

“Jongho...are you little?” Mingi slowly asked.

Mingi froze when Jongho suddenly let out a muffled sob. Despite his tears, Jongho shook his head. Mingi didn't believe him though. Maybe he wasn't completely in his head space yet or he didn't know, but he knew for a fact that Jongho was not okay.

“Come on, baby.” Mingi quickly got up from his bed. “Little or not, I’m taking you to Seonghwa and Hongjoong hyung.”

Jongho didn't know why he was crying or what was going on with him. But Mingi looked worried and he was pulling him up from his bed so he guessed he had no choice but to go with him. Mingi has asked if he was little. He didn't know. Was he little? He still felt big but at the same time he didn't. Jongho rubbed his eyes with the back of his long sleeve shirt. He didn't stop crying even when Mingi’s murmured quiet comfort words. He felt himself leave their room, but Jongho wasn't paying attention. He finally looked up when he noticed they had entered another room. This one had its lights on and it was really _bright._ Jongho didn't really like it.

“Mingi? Jongho?” Hongjoong frowned when he saw the two enter their bedroom.

“Jongho? What's wrong? Why are you crying?” Seonghwa immediately jumped up from his bed when he saw Jongho’s red tear stained face. Hongjoong quickly followed the caregiver when he also noticed the maknae’s state.

“Um, I think Jongho's little?” Mingi awkwardly explained. Seonghwa had quickly hugged Jongho into his chest and the younger immediately started crying again. Jongho burried his head into his hyung. He was too busy crying he didn't even feel his right thumb slip into his mouth.

“I mean, he said he's not, but I'm pretty sure he is. Or trying to, I guess.” Mingi rubbed the back of his neck.

“We’ll take care of him, Mingi. Go back to sleep. You need it.” Hongjoong said over to the taller.

Mingi seemed like he wanted to protest, but by the way Jongho was crying, the younger would probably feel more comfortable if he was just with his caregivers. Mingi nodded (with a pout) before he left back to his room.

Hongjoong turned around and he realized Seonghwa had already taken Jongho to his bed. The boy clung onto the eldest desperately with one hand while the other still had his thumb in his mouth.

“Sweetheart, are you little?” Hongjoong asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. He began to rub the youngest's back comfortingly.

“D-Don’t know.” Jongho somehow managed to breathe out. He whined when Seonghwa grabbed his hand away from his mouth. The older didn't say anything but rub his hand gently. Seonghwa eyed Hongjoong over to a corner of their room and Hongjoong immediately stood up to grab what the older asked for.

Hongjoong hummed. “Well...does Jongho want to be little?” He softly asked from where rummaged through a designated cabinet. He quickly grabbed what he searched for and made his way back to the bed.

Jongho remained silent for a couple of seconds. Seonghwa ran his hand through his hair and Hongjoong began to rub his back again. It felt nice.

Jongho nodded.

Seonghwa smiled. “Well, why don't you let Appa and Daddy help, hmm?” He whispered as he stroked the boy’s hair.

“Our sweet baby boy,” Hongjoong smiled as he began to softly speak. “He's probably so tired. We have such a talented hardworking baby.” He cooed.

If Jongho loved attention, then little Jongho just _melted_ at attention.

“He’s our baby bear, huh? Our snuggly bear?” Seonghwa leaned down to rub his nose against Jongho's own. The boy cracked a small smile as he scrunched his nose at the action.

Hongjoong grinned when he felt Jongho's back slowly untense.

“And so adorable, huh? With a face like that, I'm surprised Daddy hasn't eaten you up yet.” Hongjoong teasingly nuzzled his nose over Jongho's soft hair. “You're my baby bear. My cute adorable little bear.” Hongjoong lovingly whispered close to Jongho’s ear. 

Jongho adorably gasped when he felt something slip past his lips. He sucked on the object once and then twice. It was his favorite pacifier. A nice baby blue pacifier that had a teddy bear on the middle.

Jongho sighed. He felt good. He felt nice. He didn’t even realize his eyes had closed. He felt so comfortable. He could sleep right then and there if only he didn’t feel like there was something else missing. What was missing…? Oh!

“Daddy?” Jongho didn’t even realize the word had left his mouth. His eyes cracked a bit open.

“Yes, baby bear?” Hongjoong smiled. He knew the younger loved it when they used his special nickname that was reserved for only him. All the littles did since they each had their own.

“Daddy...sing.” Jongho quietly requested. He looked extremely exhausted by the way his lidded eyes closed again, but the caregivers knew he wasn’t asleep yet. He was clearly holding himself back.

“Sing? Me?” Hongjoong was surprised. Seonghwa hid a fond smile. “Don’t you want Appa to sing instead?” Hongjoong asked

Jongho scrunched his nose again and let out a whine. 

Hongjoong chuckled. “Okay okay. Daddy will sing.” Hongjoong kissed the top of the boy’s head and cooed so the younger wouldn’t cry.

Jongho smiled again when the voice of his daddy filled his ears. His head felt too cloudy to focus on what song he was exactly singing but it didn’t matter because just hearing his daddy’s voice was enough. It was like honey. Sweet honey. Jongho released a quiet breath.

Jongho had almost fallen asleep until he felt his Appa move him a bit. He let out a whimper at the action, but after realizing what he was doing (and the comforts of his Appa) he settled back down again. His Appa had moved him so he was now cuddled up against his side and his daddy was hugging his back. The lights were now off and Jongho felt himself slowly succumb himself to the sleep he desperately yearned for.

The last thing little Jongho remembered was the sound of his daddy’s voice, and two loving kisses placed over his head.

"Goodnight, our baby bear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our little Jongho will make a lot more appearances, don't worry! Thank you for the lovely comments and requests. They are really creative! If you ever have a request, don't be shy and comment below because I will write it. Thank you and have a good day!


	5. Irreplaceable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' !!!! i don’t know what you had in mind for yeosang as a little (like, his personality), but maybe joong didn’t know he was feelin little, and went all leader n shit so yeosang found comfort in seonghwa??? it’s a little messy but i hope u get the gist of it lmao '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to all the Angst lovers ~ Don't worry there's also plenty of fluff!

It began when Yeosang’s head accidentally went blank for a second. Unfortunately, his head going blank also had happened while they were in the middle of practicing their MAMA special stage. _Literally._

Instead of moving to his right position, Yeosang had froze in place after suddenly not remembering what dance they were doing. It was as if a switch had just suddenly turned off. It made him unable to properly think. _What's next? What's next? What's next?_ Yeosang panicked.

Yeosang got his question rudely answered a second later. They had been doing the powerful dance break during Wonderland, right where all of them bend back to the ground, when Yeosang's head had decided to leave. As a result, Mingi ended up falling back against his standing (lost) figure, the taller (and also heavier) male making Yeosang fall to the ground as well. Both of them knocked their heads pretty hard onto the dance room’s floor.

“Ow!” Mingi had groaned first.

Yeosang didn't remember if he said anything because of how hard the hit was. He was in pain that was for sure. Mingi was literally on _top_ of him.

The music stopped. He felt the others quickly rush to their aid in panic, but there was one thing that stuck out the most to Yeosang. Hongjoong's frustrated sigh from behind them.

“You two okay? Here, I got you guys ice.” San had rushed back into the room after retrieving ice from their refrigerator.

Mingi got the bigger ice instead of Yeosang despite the other being in much more pain. Yeosang didn't mind since he was used to Mingi acting like a baby for the tiniest scratch.

“Okay, get up you two. We’re starting the song over.” Hongjoong quietly ordered after Yeosang and Mingi had a good three minutes to recover.

“What? Again? You said that was the last one! We were nearly done!” Wooyoung loudly whined.

All of them had been rehearsing for the last eight hours for the special stage. Their body ached and they were hungry. All of them just wanted to go home already and catch a quick nap before they were called down (like always) for another schedule.

“Yes, but that was before Yeosang decided to just stop dancing before we were done.” Hongjoong answered back immediately. “We’re doing it one more time, understood?” Hongjoong asked everyone.

The boys could only nervously nod back. They could sense the leader’s stress. He always got very moody and snappy (which he often apologized for once they were back home) after a long practice day. Everyone knew he was especially moody today since there were only two days left to practice before the actual show. No one should mess with him when he was Leader (Monster) Hongjoong.

Yeosang didn't know if it was because of his injured head or the fact that he kept zoning out, but the vocalist became scared and… sad. Because of him they had to do it again and because of him his Hongjoong hyung was mad. What if Hongjoong hated him now? Subconsciously, he pulled the hood of his large Wonderland hoodie over his head so he could hide himself from the leader’s intimidating gaze.

The music began to play again and everyone left to their spots with either a groan or a sigh. Yeosang had been going up to his spot when he suddenly felt a comforting hand rub his shoulder. He looked up and Seonghwa give him a sad but encouraging smile. Yeosang only cracked the tiniest smile before the eldest had to quickly run over to his spot.

He could do this. He could do this. He could do this. He could-

Yeosang tripped.

“Again.” Hongjoong ordered the music to restart.

Yeosang knocked into Jongho.

_“Again.”_

Yeosang stepped on Wooyoung.

“Again!”

Yeosang was upset with himself. Why was his dancing suddenly so off? He mindlessly looked around the other members. _Wait._ Yeosang froze again _. What was next? What was next? What was next?_

Yeosang was getting deja vu when Yunho got way too close to him when he they had to quickly change parts. This time, it seemed like Yeosang was the only one who was going to unfortunately get hurt. Yunho’s elbow collided with Yeosang's jaw and again the impact was so hard that it sent Yeosang falling back onto the floor. Everyone gasped around him. Yeosang was quick to slap his hoodie’s sleeve over his jaw so no one could see how injured he was. He pulled his hoodie more down over his face too just in case.

“Yeosang! Are you okay?” Seonghwa was the first to react and run over to the younger.

“I’m sorry, Sang! I- I thought you had moved.” Yunho panicked as he bent down to the boy on the floor.

San was already gone to retrieve the ice again. Jongho and Wooyoung had been the ones to previously complain about starting over and over again, but now seeing Yeosang on the floor had sent them into silent worry. They couldn't even blame the other.

Unfortunately, someone else still did.

“Get up. We're going again.” Hongjoong ordered. He was already setting up the music.

Yeosang pitifully looked up from where he sat on the ground. His hood was still up and his large sleeve didn't dare leave his jaw. He refused to move it so he could at least pretend he was okay (despite Seonghwa begging him to let him see).

“Hongjoong! We already rehearsed three more times than planned. Don't you think that's enough?” Seonghwa sharply answered back.

 _Uh oh,_ all the members standing up thought. Hongjoong's face turned darker and a lot more scarier. _Now_ he was really going to snap.

“The only reason we're rehearsing over time is because Yeosang keeps messing up! What if this continues? What if he keeps messing up? We only have two more days to rehearse!” Hongjoong snapped. Yeosang almost flinched when Hongjoong's eyes fell back on him. “Yeosang. Get up. We're going to practice until you can get it right.” Hongjoong ordered.

Yeosang froze. Until he got it right? No, no, no, he couldn't do that. He- He can't remember. Everything is too hard. He was tired. He was _hurt._ All he was going to do was disappoint his da- his hyung and the members.

Yeosang was scared. He was really scared. His hyung was going to get mad at him. He couldn't even talk anymore. But if he got up and danced then it was only going to make Hongjoong even more mad.

Yeosang looked completely down and tried to let himself disappear behind his hoodie. Hand still over his jaw, he braced himself before he finally shook his head. It was the most he could get out.

“Hyung-” Jongho tried to pull Hongjoong back but the older was already away from his reach.

Yeosang flinched when he saw Hongjoong's shoes appear from where he looked down. Seonghwa's arms around him were the only thing preventing him from crying right there and then.

“No? What do you mean no? Do you not want to be part of this stage then? Do you just want me to tell the company to cut you completely off the special stage? Because Yunho can easily take over your parts if you don't want to do it anymore. We don't need you to perform with us.” Hongjoong harshly said back.

 _Ouch_ , Yeosang thought. That really stung. It stung all the members actually. Everyone knows how sensitive Yeosang is regarding his parts and lines in their songs. He never felt enough. Was Hongjoong right then? Did it not matter if he performed or not?

Yeosang finally let his tears fall.

“Hyung! That's really uncalled for!” San yelled first. He was angry.

No one could see Yeosang cry because he was still hiding within himself.

“San, stay out of this.” Hongjoong demanded. He directed his attention back to Yeosang “Okay, Yeosang. Last chance, if you don't want to participate anymore then-”

“I-I'm sorry, daddy!” Yeosang sobbed out. He finally looked up and put his arm down. His hood also fell off his head from how quick he looked up.

The room’s breath hitched and they froze. Not only at the sound of little Yeosang, but at the sight of a large purple green bruise right below the side of his lip. Yeosang's eyes were also rimmed red from crying and overall he didn't look so well with his face flushed.

“ 'm sorry! 'm sorry! 'm sorry!” Yeosang didn't stop repeating. The sorrys were directed towards everyone and everything. For making his daddy mad, for making the others annoyed, and for just being...him.

“Everyone, practice is over.” Seonghwa said to everyone but he said it directly to Hongjoong who only stood quiet and in shock. “Start packing up we're going home. Now.” Seonghwa ordered. Everyone knew it was the caregiver in him coming out, but no one really minded it. Jongho pulled San and Wooyoung away from the scene. Yunho did the same with Mingi.

“Appa. Appa. Appa.” Yeosang sobbed out for. He really needed his caregiver now. Everything hurt. He needed his Appa to make things better.

Seonghwa’s tough expression fell and he looked back down at Yeosang who was hugging his side desperately. Seonghwa didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Yeosang carefully before standing up and hoisting the younger up with him. Yeosang sobbed and sobbed as he clung desperately to Seonghwa's neck and his legs around his waist.

“Wait!” Hongjoong called out for. The remorse and guilt was settling into him based on his expression. What had he done?

Seonghwa felt Yeosang flinch in his arms and his arms wrap even tighter than before. He continued to sob because the pain was finally settling in. His head and his jaw really hurt.

“I'm going to take care of him for now. You can talk to him once you return to your normal calm self Hongjoon-ah.” Seonghwa answered back to the leader. He looked over to Hongjoong and he sighed at how broken and regretful he seemed.

Hongjoong never meant any harm. Seonghwa just knew it was because of their heavily packed schedule and the importance of this performance. He knew how much Hongjoong was going to regret whatever he said to Yeosang and his actions in the next ten minutes. Seonghwa shook his head. The little in his arms was currently shaking and coughing between cries. Hongjoong better properly reflect on what he did or else Seonghwa will make him understand what he did was terrible.

“Come on, my little prince.” Seonghwa cooed and he rubbed his back. “Appa is going to take care of you now.” He whispered comfortingly. He left the dance room to their break room so he could properly take care of his little one’s injuries.

~~~

“Yeosangie! Do you wanna sit with San and Wooyoungie?” San lit up when Seonghwa and Yeosang finally arrived to their van.

The door was open for them and Yeosang was currently in the arms of Seonghwa. The bruise on his jaw did not look pretty and it was sure going to take time to heal. Thankfully, the brave little boy didn't give Seonghwa much of a fuss when he was taking care of it. He had calmed down gradually during the meantime but now he was very quiet and wary. The caregiver really hoped it was because he was tired.

“Come here, Sangie!” Wooyoung smiled and took Yeosang into his arms. It was more because Seonghwa looked over to the two with eyes begging for help. His arms were ready to give out any second and he was sure he couldn't enter the van with a little in his arms.

That was the worst thing Seonghwa could have done.

Yeosang froze when he was removed from Seonghwa. San and Wooyoung weren't harming him by any means but Yeosang didn't want to be with them. He wanted his Appa.

The van jumped when Yeosang loudly shrieked and whimpered. He squirmed and almost hit Wooyoung as he tried to escape out of his lap.

“Yeosang! It's okay. You're okay.” Hongjoong instinctively jumped first to help. He was no longer evil Leader Hongjoong but back to his normal self. He was back to being worried overprotective caregiver Hongjoong after his reflective time alone. Sadly, little Yeosang didn't know the difference.

“No!” Yeosang suddenly yelled. He began to cry as if he was being murdered when Hongjoong took him into his arms. “No! No! No!”

The entire group was shocked by the outburst, but honestly none of them seemed surprised.

“Appa! Appa!” Yeosang begged. Hongjoong stopped mid comfort when Yeosang began to cry hysterically again. The guilt flooded Hongjoong’s face. His little didn't want him.

Seonghwa had been just as shocked as everyone by the outburst but the second his little called out for him, he was quick to take him back to his arms. Yeosang was quick to cling onto him and he almost choked Seonghwa with his strength. Seonghwa could only comfort him as best as he could. He looked up to the members but they all quickly looked away and pretended they hadn't just stared at the entire scene. Seonghwa gazed over to Hongjoong and the two made eye contact. He could tell that Hongjoong knew he had to fix this. He knew Hongjoong wouldn't be able to sleep until Yeosang was comfortable with him again.

~~~

“Yeosang!” Hongjoong quickly called out for the other.

It took everything for Yeosang not to physically freeze at the sound of his hyung. He had woken up Big this morning and had been trying his best to avoid everyone after last night. He stayed in his room and he was thankful that Wooyoung had already woken up and left by the time he awoke. He had been hiding out in his room until his stomach decided to growl. Yeosang had been trying his best to reach the kitchen without bumping into anyone but of course the universe had to let _Hongjoong_ see him from all people.

Yeosang ignored his hyung and continued to move with his head down. Maybe he was slick enough and played it cool. Maybe Hongjoong would leave him be.

Reality unfortunately crushed him and he felt his hand be softly grabbed. He should have known his hyung wasn't so easy to get rid of.

“Yeosang-”

“I’m sorry.” Yeosang blurted out before Hongjoong could finish. He finally looked up with his heart nervously beating against his chest. The vocalist almost frowned when he saw Hongjoong's face features. He looked so tired. Really tired. Had his hyung even slept?

Hongjoong frowned too. “Sorry? Why are _you_ sorry?” Hongjoong didn't understand.

“Sangie, you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I was being rude and selfish again and not regarding everyone’s needs. I shouldn't be treating anyone like that no matter how frustrated or stressed _I_ am feeling, okay? I’m really sorry Sangie for pushing you too much.” Hongjoong apologized with his entire heart. Yeosang could feel the guilt and regret by just his words.

“B-But,” Yeosang looked back down. “I was bad. I should have worked harder. I’m not good enough for da- hyung.” He quickly corrected himself. Yeosang didn't even realize he was almost going to slip and saved himself quickly. Maybe... Hongjoong didn't notice?

Wrong again.

“Prince?” Hongjoong asked. Yeosang didn't say anything but he knew he was a goner. He continued to look down but he could already feel his eyes filling up with tears.

“Baby, I'm so sorry for hurting my little prince. It was very wrong for Daddy to yell at Sangie and for being a meanie, okay? Sangie shouldn't be sorry, okay? You are my best and most hardworking little prince, okay? My number one little prince.” Hongjoong softly said.

“R-Really, daddy?” Yeosang couldn't take it anymore and he felt his tears fall down his cheek. “Is S-Sangie really t-the best?” Yeosang nervously asked. Despite the tears, his eyes lit up at hearing that his daddy wasn't mad at him and he actually thought he was good. 

Hongjoong sadly smiled at the little. Seeing his little be so happy to hear that he was doing good really hurt. He wished Yeosang was more confident with himself because Hongjoong really did think he was the best.

Hongjoong couldn’t help himself and walked forward. He pulled the little to his chest and hugged him close. His heart almost stopped when he felt Yeosang tense in his arms, but slowly he began to relax again. Yeosang finally hugged Hongjoong back and a smile formed on his lips.

“My Yeosangie is not only the best one here, but he’s the best in the entire galaxy. He's irreplaceable. My sweet hardworking and talented little prince.”

And that's all Yeosang had to hear.


	6. Too Tall To Be Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' Can you maybe make an angsty for little yunie too..? Maybe about him being insecure to be a little because he's too big/tall? Or something like that? Hehehe '
> 
> ' uhm i’m not sure if you’re willing to do a bit of angst, but maybe one of the boys (san or woo i think) has been feeling a bit insecure and refuses to regress/eat/whatever and hongjoong en hwa help him?? '

Yunho _loved_ slipping into little space. He loved it so much because whenever he was feeling tired or just wanted a small break from his idol life, he could slip into this wonderland called little space. Maybe he didn't slip as consistently like the others, but he still appreciated his headspace as much.

Yunho could watch cartoons while in little space, color pretty pictures for his caregivers or other members, and just be _so carefree._

Yunho especially loved little space because he could just be _happy._

Then, why didn't he feel happy this time?

Yunho had been feeling happy at first. He had (so far) woken up as the only member in little space and that was okay. Yunho enjoyed playing by himself just as much as he did with the others. Hongjoong had fixed him up some breakfast (and told him to be reallyyy quiet because the members were still asleep) and the two had some great alone time together. It wasn't so common he could spend time alone with his daddy without the other members trying to fight for attention. The little was sure going to treasure their peaceful breakfast time. Yunho wondered if his daddy ever slept because he was always up! 

After they had eaten breakfast, Hongjoong had allowed Yunho to watch cartoons. The boy silently watched from the ground while his daddy accidentally fell asleep on the couch. It was okay though because he rather let his daddy sleep. Nap time was very important in their books.

Maybe an hour or so had passed until Yunho could faintly hear the rest of the members shuffling about their rooms. Nevertheless, Yunho kept quiet because his daddy had told him so and he was still sleeping soundly. The dorm remained peacefully silent until,

“Boo!” 

Yunho had been so entranced by the television (he was now sitting only a feet away from the screen unlike how he started by the couch) so he jumped at the _two_ voices that he heard from each side of his ears.

Yunho whined at being startled but Yeosang and Wooyoung only giggled for being able to scare their victim. Yunho frowned at them and slightly shoved Wooyoung. Wooyoung huffed when he lost his balance from where he kneeled and landed on his bottom. The younger whined before softly shoving Yunho, causing the boy to whine again.

“Shhhh. Daddy’s sleeping!” Yeosang quickly stopped the two from bothering each other any further. The little carefully glanced back at their daddy sleeping a few feet away and thankfully the caregiver hadn't budged.

“He started it!” Wooyoung loudly whispered.

“Nuh uh!” Yunho immediately defended himself, a bit louder.

“ _Shhhh_.” Yeosang said again when Wooyoung opened his mouth to continue. Instead, the younger vocalist opted to stick his tongue out and Yunho simply pouted back.

Yunho was sure that Yeosang and Wooyoung had woken up bigger than him today. That meant it would be an equally scary and crazy day today.

“What's Yunho watching?” Yeosang changed the subject and glanced over to the television. Immediately, his eyes were entranced by the colorful cartoons.

Yunho wasn't much of a talker when he felt younger so he just shrugged and answered, “Penguins?”

“He looks like Mingi!” Wooyoung giggled and pointed at the screen. He sat criss crossed next to Yunho and like the other two, he allowed himself to be hypnotized by the television.

Yunho giggled at the comment and continued to watch the show with a smile on his face. He always found Wooyoung and Yeosang really funny when they were in an older headspace. They always said anything that crossed their mind (no matter how kind or not) when they were in this age headspace. These boys weren’t afraid of what their mouths said.

The episode had just finished a minute ago when Hongjoong finally started to come back to the real world. The caregiver yawned and sat up straight on the couch. He stretched his arms and tried to remember where he was. Hongjoong didn't even mean to fall asleep but that was one of the greatest naps ever.

“Daddy! Daddy's alive!” Yeosang noticed first.

“Daddy?” Yunho lit up and quickly turned his head back.

“Daddy!” Wooyoung had stood up and quickly ran over to Hongjoong. The leader huffed but he hugged the younger either way.

Wooyoung frowned, not being satisfied enough. “Daddy carry me!” 

Hongjoong playfut rolled his eyes. “Such demanding littles we have.”

Wooyoung gave puppy eyes. “Please?”

With that, Hongjoong teasingly sighed before he mustered up all his strength and picked Wooyoung up. Although he was struggling to keep his balance and not drop the little, Wooyoung grinned happily.

Yunho watched the entire interaction curiously. Yeosang had gone back to watching the television but Yunho instead had all his attention on the other two. He watched with complete awe as Wooyoung smiled so big when he hugged Hongjoong's neck tight with his arms and his legs around his waist. Hongjoong seemed very fond too at having the little so close to him. More happier at being at a closer intimate position. 

“Daddy?” Yunho found himself asking. He caught the attention of the other two, even a glance from Yeosang. “...up?” He shyly found himself asking.

Yunho didn't know why, but the room turned awkwardly silent. He saw Hongjoong's happy smile drop for a second, but he tried just as quick to smile again. Yunho caught it though. 

“Ah, puppy, I'm sorry. I have my hands full right now, but maybe later we can cuddle, huh?” Hongjoong smiled. 

Yunho visibly frowned, but Hongjoong didn’t see since he had already turned around to make his way to the kitchen. He was trying to leave rather quickly.

“I'm going to make some more breakfast, okay? I'm sure everyone else is hungry.” Hongjoong commented and disappeared to the kitchen with Wooyoung.

Yunho continued to sit on the floor with a pout, staring at the hall his daddy had left from. Why couldn't Yunho be carried like Wooyoung? It wasn't fair. Wooyoung was bigger than Yunho right now. He wanted to be loved by his daddy like that.

“You're so silly.” 

Yunho lost his train of thought because of Yeosang’s chuckle that followed after his comment. He turned his head back forward and noticed Yeosang was smiling (or teasing?) at him.

Yunho was confused. Why was _he_ silly?

“Daddy can't _carry_ you! You're too big!” Yeosang finally explained what he meant. 

Yunho was even more confused. 

“‘m little.” Yunho responded.

Yeosang sighed and shook his head. “Nooo. Not that. You're little but you're big too! You're too tall! An’ An’ heavy! Big little! But Wooyoung is like...a perfect little! He's really small an’ skinny. That's why he's adorable! Appa and Daddy can carry him because he's uhhhh” Yeosang tried to think for the right word. “A real little??” He settled on. He shrugged. That was good enough.

“Real little?” Yunho sadly whispered out. He pouted again. Was he really too big to be a little. Was he not adorable either?

Now that Yunho thought of it, his Appa and Daddy have never really carried him. Sometimes Mingi carried him when he was big and playing with him. Jongho did too when he was in a good mood. But his Daddy and Appa? They always just offered him cuddles instead. Yunho realized that the two always carried Yeosang and Wooyoung _and_ they cuddled them. Since Yunho wasn't small and therefore cuter, did that mean his Appa and Daddy didn't love him. He wasn't a real little…

“I'm bored.” Yeosang huffed from his seat. The previous light in his eyes he had towards the television had by now disappeared. Instead, he seemed very disinterested. He turned over to the other little next to him. 

“Do you wanna play, Yunho?! We can play with our new toys!” Yeosang asked with sudden enthusiasm at just the thought of the idea. He turned around to face Yunho, only to see the complete opposite reaction he was expecting. Yunho was _pouting._

Yeosang frowned. “What's wrong? Don't ya wanna play?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

Yeosang didn't understand when he saw Yunho hesitate for a second and then shake his head. The mentally younger just remained sitting in his spot and clearly pretended to enjoy the cartoon that was still playing. It wasn't rather convincing when the pout on his lips never left.

Yeosang didn't say anything but just stared at the little. Something wasn't right with Yunho.

~~~

“Appa! This yummy!” Wooyoung lifted the grape off his snack bowl.

“That's great, honey.” Seonghwa frowned when Wooyoung's arm barely missed the side of his face because of his eager showing. The little didn't notice though and only giggled back. He was very jumpy on Seonghwa's lap.

“Prince, if you keep eating only the chocolate from the bowl then the rest of the fruit will get sad.” Hongjoong chuckled at Yeosang. Like Seonghwa, he had his arms wrapped around the waist of the little on his own lap. 

Yunho watched his caregivers and the other littles carefully. He was sitting at the dining table as well (right next to his Appa), but unlike the other two, Yunho didn't seem to be enjoying his snack as much. He mostly stared at the bowl (that did look very yummy with chocolate, fruits, and nuts), but he didn't touch it once. Instead, Yunho would stare at it for a few seconds, look over to his Daddy and App with Wooyoung and Yeosang, and just stare back down. Wooyoung had claimed his Appa before Yunho had even stepped foot into the room and Yeosang had claimed his Daddy before Yunho could even look at him. It's not like Yunho had tried making much of an effort though.

“Puppy?”

Yunho looked up from the snack bowl from his chair and over to Seonghwa. 

“Aren't you hungry, baby? You haven't had anything since you ate breakfast with daddy.” Seonghwa asked with a concerned tone.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa had been noticing how quiet and disengaging Yunho had become in the last few hours. He had been very happy and excited in the morning, but now he suddenly seemed like a completely different person. At first they thought he had just regressed smaller than usual since he wasn't speaking anymore. He only shook or nodded his head when they spoke to him, which was normal when the boys felt smaller. Yunho had also stopped playing with the other two and just opted to watch television instead. That had also been understood since the two littles could be very overwhelming when he was small. But now he had skipped lunch and he wasn't eating at snack time either. They had tried speaking to him before and offered an early nap time with cuddles but that only made Yunho pout more and shake his head. Now here they were at the table again and Yunho was just pouting. That definitely didn't sit right with the caregivers. 

Seonghwa sighed when Yunho shook his head again. His eyes were big and innocent, (so maybe he really was smaller) but he also held a sad emotion behind it.

“Come on, puppy. Why don’t you come sit with daddy? I promise you it's really yummy.” Hongjoong said as he signaled for the younger to sit on his lap. Maybe Yunho felt excluded since the other two were able to sit with them. Hongjoong was sure Yeosang wouldn't mind moving to a chair to let Yunho sit with him. The little was practically done eating too.

Hongjoong waited with a smile and an open arm when suddenly Yunho shocked everyone in the room. His once blank eyes turned into...fear? Yunho began shaking his head desperately at the caregiver.

“Yunho? What's wrong? Don't you wanna go eat with daddy?” Seonghwa asked.

Yunho's previous fear began to turn into what seemed like frustration. A whine released from his throat at the offer again. Yunho, as if he was trying to be as clear as possible, shook his head even more and even pushed the snack bowl farther away from him.

“Wooyoung. Yeosang. Can you two go play if you're done eating, please?” Seonghwa quickly dismissed the two littles as nicely as he possibly could in the situation. 

Wooyoung and Yeosang whined since they were pretty comfortable in their caregivers’ laps, but they obliged since the idea of playing always clouded their minds. The two littles (completely oblivious to Yunho’s stress) quickly disappeared from the room.

Hongjoong sadly sighed when he glanced away from the other two and back to Yunho. The little's face was a little red from being frustrated and he was now biting on his right thumb. His knees were also curled to his chest and he had his other hand wrapped around them.

Hongjoong walked over to sit on the chair Seonghwa had previously been sitting on. The other caregiver had quickly disappeared off to the kitchen and therefore let Hongjoong speak to their little first.

“What's wrong, my Golden Retriever? Hmm?” Hongjoong sadly smiled. He ran his hand through Yunho’s soft hair and stroked it patiently. Yunho stayed silent again and just bit on his thumb.

“Baby,” Seonghwa entered the dining room again. The little slowly gazed up. “It’s okay if you don't feel like eating, puppy, but I really want you to have something, okay?” Seonghwa carefully lifted his hand and revealed a blue baby bottle that most likely held milk that worked as a supplement for a meal. The boys sometimes had it (little or not) when they were on a diet or they were too busy to have a meal. Seonghwa gently placed it on the table in front of Yunho’s chair so he could properly see what it was. The boy stared at it and his face seemed to slowly relax. Food had seemed overwhelming before.

“How about you have your bottle and then Appa and Daddy can go have an early nap with you? Remember, I promised you cuddles earlier.” Hongjoong softly suggested as he gently continued to stroke Yunho’s hair.

Unfortunately, the suggestion only did the complete opposite. Yunho froze in his spot and again the fear was back. He frowned and shook his head.

“Puppy, what's wrong?” Seonghwa asked again at seeing the sudden mood change. “Don't you want your bottle, sweetheart?”

Yunho shook his head rapidly again. His answer didn't align with his body though because his stomach loudly grumbled.

Now Hongjoong and Seonghwa were definitely worried. Their little was definitely hungry, so what was the problem?

“Baby, please, you're hungry. Why-” 

Yunho loudly whined again and shook his head. Like before, his face was becoming red again from anger and frustration. He pushed the bottle away from him with a loud whine and his head shaking. The Little’s eyes were turning glossier. Seonghwa and Hongjoong looked at each other in worrisome. They always felt helpless when their boys were small and lacked on how to use their words.

“Why are we so upset, hmm?” Hongjoong spoke patiently again although he could easily spot the temper tantrum that was coming their way. Hongjoong getting upset was only going to make it worse and he knew the tantrum was only coming because Yunho couldn't properly express himself at the moment. Maybe this situation wasn't going to end pretty, but Hongjoong was sure he was not going to try to make it uglier.

“Daddy and Appa want to help our puppy, okay? We just want to help our cute adorable little puppy feel oka-”

Yunho froze at his Appa’s words...and then he lost it. 

“N-No!” The little’s angry yell echoed the room. Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s eyes widened at the outburst.

“Puppy-” 

“No!” Yunho's frustrated tears finally fell over his red face. He reached over the table and angrily swiped at the snack bowl. All the contents inside spilled over the table.

“Yunho-ah!” Yunho heard one of his caregivers raise their voice, but the little had already started his tantrum. He was too angry to care.

“No! No! No!” Yunho stood up from his chair and he pushed the bottle down so it could knock over on the table. He was frustrated. Really frustrated. _Adorable._ Yunho couldn't be adorable. It was impossible and his caregivers knew it. He could never be adorable.

With those thoughts in mind, he wasn't really feeling as angry anymore. He was just sad. Yunho choked out a pitiful sob. He stood and cried as he watched milk spill over the already mess of snacks on the table.

Yunho felt himself being pulled into someone and he just sobbed even more. He rested his forehead on their shoulder and weakly curled his fingers on the fabric of their shirt.

“No what, sweetheart?” His daddy gently asked somewhere around him. That meant his Appa was the one holding him.

Yunho let out a shaky sigh. He sniffed before he finally answered. “N-Not cute.”

Hongjoong and Seonghwa paused from being taken aback by the statement. The two looked over to each other and they were both equally confused. Why would their little say such a thing?

“Sweetheart, why would you say that?” Seonghwa asked the boy softly. Hongjoong got closer and rubbed Yunho's back. The caregiver's face was still screwed into concern.

With a loud sob, he finally managed to confess his thoughts. “ 'm t-too tall an’ heavy to be c-cute. C-Can’t be little.” Yunho cried. He sniffed and rubbed his eye harshly with his fist.

“Too tall and heavy to be cute? Where'd you get a thought like that?” Seonghwa didn't know whether to be angry or sad. He didn't want his littles to think they weren't cute enough or small enough. Because through his eyes, all of his babies were perfect.

Yunho loudly sniffed as his body continued to shake. “S-Sangie say.”

Hongjoong and Seonghwa paused for a second and almost sighed. The two were ready to tell Yunho how they were going to talk with Yeosang until Yunho’s next words made them stop at their tracks.

“Appa an’ Daddy think so too.” Yunho quietly sniffed with a pout. Before they could say anything, he added, “Appa an’ Daddy only carry others. Appa an’ Daddy let others s-sit on lap longer. Yuhno can’ be perfect little for Appa an’ Daddy cause ‘m too tall an' big to be real little.” Yunho began to cry again.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa were at a loss of words from hearing the confession. Did Yunho really not think they loved him because he was to tall and big to be a “real” or “perfect” little?

Yunho stilled when he felt arms wrap around him and pulled him down to sit on someone’s lap. He squirmed pitifully and whined to be let go. He was too heavy. Seonghwa shushed him and only tightened his embrace.

“Sweetheart, do you think Mingi’s not a real little?” Seonghwa suddenly asked.

Yunho’s eyes widened in bewilderment. “T-That not count!” 

Hongjoong’s eyebrows raised. “And why not, mister?”

Yunho opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn’t know how to respond. Mingi is a real little because- because he just  _ was. _

Seonghwa sadly smiled at Yunho. “Baby, listen to me. Do you want me to tell you what a perfect little is?" He asked softly.

Yunho stilled in Seonghwa's arms. He didn't really want to know. What if he was a really bad little in his Appa's eyes.

"You."

Seonghwa whispered. Yunho frowned and tilted his head to look into Seonghwa's eyes. The older chuckled, his perfect teeth displayed. "You. Mingi. Wooyoung. Yeosang. Sannie. Jongho. You all are perfect littles in my eyes." Seonghwa finished saying.

"That's right, puppy." Hongjoong agreed from where he stood in front of them. "You're a perfect little for us. We love it when you dance around, we love it when you randomly hug us and when you make us pretty pictures. You know, why?"

"Why?" He asked in a small voice. Yunho didn't look up into his eyes and his fingers played around with Seonghwa's shirt. He felt shy with all the compliments. Hongjoong grinned and wanted to coo at the sight.

"Because we can't stop wondering how we got so lucky to be able to take care of such an adorable baby like you." Hongjoong said. He couldn't help himself and brought his fingers to Yunho's stomach and started to tickle the little's belly. Yunho finally cracked a smile and loudly giggled when he felt his Daddy's tickles.

"There you go. I was starting to miss our puppy's cute smile." Seonghwa grinned and peppered kisses on the little's face.

" 'm cute?" Yunho asked in a small voice.

Hongjoong gasped. "Cute isn't enough for our Yunho! You're our adorable baby!" Hongjoong pinched the younger's cheek. Yunho giggled again, but a yawn interrupted him mid-way.

"Uh-oh, we should be starting nap time soon, huh?" Hongjoong commented and stroked back Yunho's hair from his eyes. The baby yawned again from the soothing action.

"Hey, baby. Not so fast." Seonghwa bounced him awake a bit when Yunho began to close his eyes. "Joong, can you pass me the bottle." Seonghwa asked the leader. He was not going to let one of his littles go hungry for so long.

Hongjoong quickly retrieved the baby bottle from the table. Thankfully, it was still warm and almost nothing had spilled over when Yunho knocked it over. He handed it over to the older.

Meanwhile, Seonghwa had quickly pulled Yunho away from him and instead shifted him to a cradling position. Seonghwa cooed apologetically when Yunho whined for being hassled around. Once Hongjoong had handed the bottle, Seonghwa had prodded the tip of the bottle to the boy's lips. Yunho opened his eyes again and the caregivers could see the hesitancy that flashed through them.

"It's okay, baby boy." The caregivers made sure to reassure the baby. Finally, after a couple of more seconds, Yunho took the bottle and sucked. The little let out a satisfied sigh and finally relaxed his tense state. Seonghwa and Hongjoong didn't know they had been holding their breath the entire time.

"Wow, he knocked out so quick." Hongjoong whispered ten minutes later. He admired the sleeping boy cradled in Seonghwa's arms. His breaths were even and he had his face tucked into Seonghwa' shirt. The older removed the empty bottle away from the baby and handed it to Hongjoong.

"He had a really tough day." Seeonghwa frowned. "Remind me that we're going to have a talk about this with everyone later." Seonghwa said. He still felt angry at the bad thoughts Yunho had, but he quickly tried to shake them away. Instead, he admired his beautiful puppy who looked absolutely peaceful as he slept.

"I can't believe he thought he wasn't cute." Hongjoong commented. "The kid could be 50 feet tall and I would still love him to bits. He's adorable." 

Seonghwa smiled. "He definitely is. My cute baby."

Yunho tried not to crack a smile. Instead he cuddled deeper into his Appa's chest and finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the ending was a little rushed, but I hope you still enjoyed it! It's been a long time since I've updated this, but hopefully I'll be able to upload more chapters later on :) I'll be writing more requests for the next chapters, so if you guys have any feel free to always share! Thank you for reading and please stay safe everyone.


	7. Best Friends Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' Can you write one where Yeosang, Wooyoung and San are little and whenever Yeosang wants to spend time alone with his best friend (Wooyoung), San always steals him (Wooyoung) away? '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter in two, so here is part one! This chapter is going to get angsty, but don't worry the next chapter will get fluffy again!

Yeosang was so excited!

Today, the boys didn’t have _any_ schedules and all the members have decided to stay home. Yeosang had woken up feeling little and all his mind was screaming for him to do was to play. Yeosang was currently sitting up on his bed, the covers laying on his lap. He had a smile displayed as he thought of all the things he wanted to do today. He can color or watch cartoons or play with his toys or-

Yeosang gasped.

Maybe Wooyoung can play with him! He turned his head and saw the younger sound asleep in his bed. His roommate was still asleep under the covers and everyone else was probably too since it was early morning. But Yeosang really wanted to play with his best friend!

Yeosang, after much thinking, quietly slipped off his bed. His feet touched the carpet underneath him and he quietly tiptoed to the other side of the room. He had worn a white long sleeve to bed so he was nervously pulling on them as he stood over Wooyoung’s bed. Slowly, he reached out and softly tapped Wooyoung's shoulder. The younger one didn't move at first. The second time Wooyoung only scrunched his nose. Thankfully, by the third tap Wooyoung had moved and slowly started to blink his eyes open.

Still nervous, Yeosang rocked on the balls of his feet and bit his lip. “C-Can Wooyoungie play with S-Sangie?” Yeosang managed to stutter out. He looked down, his long blonde hair over his eyes.

Wooyoung blinked for a few seconds and simply stared back with no emotion. Yeosang was getting even more nervous. What if he was just annoying Wooyoung? He probably didn’t-

Wooyoung cracked a wide smile.

“YEAH! LET’S PLAY!” Wooyoung loudly piped up and quickly sat up on his bed. Yeosang jumped at the other’s loudness.

“We can play cars ‘gether an’ be superheros!” Wooyung got up so fast from his bed and pulled Yeosang with him. The other almost fell at being suddenly dragged towards their closet.

“ ‘m Batman and Sangie Superman!” Wooyoung blabbered on and on with no stop. If he hadn’t been the one to wake him up, he would think Wooyoung had been awake for hours.

Yeosang couldn’t help but smile. This is why he loved his best friend.

~ ~ ~ 

“Look Daddy! Look! Sangie an’ I are twins!” Wooyoung giggled as he held Yeosang’s hand. The two stood in front of Hongjoong who worked on his laptop on the couch. The caregiver looked up and smiled at the sight in front of him. Yeosang and Wooyoung were wearing matching outfits: a baby blue long sleeve shirt under black corduroy overalls. 

“Wow, aren’t you two adorable?” Hongjoong cooed and tickled both of them lightly on their stomachs. The two littles giggled.

“Yeah! Since Sangie an’ I are best friends we HAVE to dress same too!” Wooyoung nodded.

Yeosang peeked over to Wooyoung and smiled.

Yeosang had been ready to speak up and tell Wooyoung that next time they should color their hair the same too when a loud crash erupted from down the hall.

“YAH! CHOI SAN! GET BACK HERE!”

Another crash ensued but this time giggles followed it.

Hongjoong, Wooyoung, and Yeosang all tilted their heads towards the hallway when San appeared at the doorway. He was a sight to see with his damp black hair over his eyes and standing with nothing but an oversized blue T-shirt that went down to his knees. Before anyone could ask what happened, San yelped when he heard Seonghwa’s footsteps coming.

“Daddy! Daddy! Save me!” He ran over to Hongjoong. The little landed on his lap and he hugged his neck tightly before he hid his face in his shoulder. A little chuckle escaped his lips.

Yeosang tilted his head in wonder. Why was Sannie running away? He turned around when he heard footsteps again. Yeosang’s eyes widened when he took in the sight of his Appa.

“Oh my god, what happened to you?” Hongjoong’s eyes had widened as well.

Seonghwa stood at the doorway with his entire outfit dripping wet. He had an angry glare to his eyes as the water droplets fell from his soaked hair. It looked as if Seonghwa had gone swimming with his clothes on. The tension in the room was very tense, that is, until Wooyoung broke out into high pitched laughter.

“Appa all wet!” Wooyoung almost fell over at how hard he laughed. If it weren’t for Yeosang protectively tightening his hold on the other, he was sure the younger would have face planted the floor.

“Yah, Wooyoung. Don’t laugh or else San won’t be the only one punished.” Hongjoong warned the little.

Meanwhile, San quickly popped his head up from Hongjoong’s shoulder with a shocked sound. “Why Sannie getting punished?!” He whined.

“ _Why?_ Are you not the cause of this?” Seonghwa raised his eyebrow after he overdramatically waved his hands around to show his horrible state. The mischievous little had pushed the caregiver into the bathtub when he wasn’t looking as another one of his pranks. The caregivers didn’t know what was up with San, but the boy was definitely in a mischievous pranking phase of his recently. San had already hid their keys around the dorm, got a lot of goo stuck on their belongings, and even put salt in Mingi’s drink (which ended horribly since it made Mingi drop into his headspace and- it’s definitely a long story.)

“I’ll go put him in time out. You should go change.” Hongjoong said as he began to stand up with San in his arms. Seonghwa didn’t have to be told twice and immediately left the room. His clothes had begun to uncomfortably stick to him.

Yeosang watched his Appa leave and then the little's eyes slowly trail over to Wooyoung. All this time the boy had been staring at San in pure awe. The little was impressed at San and his braveness of being able to pull his pranks on the others. _San is cool_ , Wooyoung couldn't stop thinking.

Yeosang frowned.

“But I don’t want timeout.” San whined when Hongjoong took him to the corner of the living room and made him stand facing the wall. It was so _boring._

Hongjoong scoffed. “Trust me, sanshine. This is the easy punishment. Your Appa isn’t going to let you watch any cartoons for the next month at this rate.” He ruffled the younger’s hair. San let out a louder whine.

“Yeosang. Wooyoung. Can you two go play in your room? I don’t want anyone here while Sannie’s in timeout.” Hongjoong said over to the two.

“Yes, daddy.” Yeosang answered for them. He began to walk forward and he frowned when he realized Wooyoung wasn’t moving. He gripped his hand tighter with the other and pulled him a bit harder. Wooyoung finally moved but his eyes stayed fixed on San. The two were just about to step out of the doorway when Wooyoung suddenly let go of his hand. Yeosang was startled and looked back. Wooyoung had quietly and sneakily went over to San. Hongjoong was too busy on his phone to notice.

“Sannie, you’re cool. Can we play ‘gether later?” Wooyoung whispered to other little.

San eye’s lit up at the idea of having a partner in crime with him. He rapidly nodded and Wooyoung smiled.

Yeosang watched as Wooyoung quickly went back to his side and the way the other smiled. 

Wooyoung didn’t hold his again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed part one! I'll be posting part two soon, so please come back. Thank you for all your lovely comments they really make me post faster and gives me motivation. I really really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Please send in requests for chapters!! It would be deeply appreciated~


End file.
